


i'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

by sundaystorm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystorm/pseuds/sundaystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles and i was listening to ms mr cover of "do i wanna know", so.

The first thing Laura noticed when she arrived, was that LaFontaine was only wearing a t-shirt despite the weather being extremely cold.

Laura threw some cash at the taxi driver and hurried out of the car, removing her own coat and placing it around LaF’s shoulders.

"Thank god you’re okay," she said, kneeling down to take a good look at her friend. "I thought you got mugged or something. I could barely make up what you were saying over the phone. You need to be more careful when you’re out, and especially if you’re alone! Speaking of, where’s Lola?"

LaFontaine just shrugged, and Laura guessed that was the reason they were in that state, in the first place.

"Okay, fine, I’m sorry. I’m just glad you’re okay, let’s get you home now, alright? I have money so we can either get a cab, or a bus…"

"Um, what is this?"

Laura cringed at the voice, and she slowly turned around, a bored expression on her face.

"What are you doing here, Carmilla?"

"LaF called me," she said matter of factly. "Needed someone to pick them up?" A perfectly raised eyebrow on her face. Ugh, Laura wanted to murder her.

It was no surprise to anyone that they didn’t get along at all, and whenever they were both in the same room or space, things ended up pretty badly. And it didn’t help that they had LaFontaine and other people in common too, because they kept bumping into each other all the time.

"Yeah, well. I got a call too, and I got here first, so you can leave now." Laura didn’t have time for pleasantries, especially when it was almost 2 in the morning.

"That’s nice, cutie, I didn’t realize this was a competition. But I’m not leaving until I know they’re safe, so." 

Carmilla crossed her arms over her chest, and the black pants and leather jacket made Laura feel a bit intimidated (even though that was almost literally the only clothing Carmilla owned, Laura was sure of it) so she let out an exasperated sigh, rolled her eyes, and got up as she extended her hand for LaFontaine to take. 

"Fine."

Laura started leading them west, towards a more crowded place so they could all find a ride home.

"Where do you think you’re going?"

Laura turned around and looked up at Carmilla, confused. She had one arm around LaF to keep them from stumbling and falling, and she was walking slowly. “Well, I’m going to get us a cab or something. We won’t find anything here, so…”

Honestly, what was Carmilla’s problem?

"Um, I have a car?" Laura saw her shaking her head and turning around, and she was pretty sure that she muttered "dumbass" under her breath. Well, that was rude.

Still, Laura followed her and tried to keep a good hold of LaFontaine, who was unusually quiet and sad looking. She was curious, of course, but she didn’t want to upset her friend even more by being nosy. She could at least wait until they were sober before she started her interrogation.

.

The drive was awkward, and that was an understatement. Carmilla put on some loud music that gave Laura a mild headache, and although LaFontaine seemed to be enjoying it, Laura knew it wouldn’t help with their hangover.

"You know, you’d think you’d be considerate to your friends and turn down the volume a bit."

"Okay, first of all. You’re not my friend. And second, shut it, short stuff."

Laura groaned.

"I really don’t mind, you guys." LaFontaine’s opinion wasn’t appreciated when Laura was trying to make a point there.

.

By the time they reached LaF’s building, they were asleep. Both tried to wake them up but to no avail. 

"What are we supposed to do now? They’re not sleeping in my car, and I’m not staying here all night.

Laura frowned and tilted her head. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do. You’ll grab the upper body, and I’ll stick to the legs. I may be small, but I have great strength. We’ll just carry them to the front door, and then ask their roommates if they’ll help us.”

"Yeah, and what about the stairs, Brain? And we don’t even know if the roommates are home. It’s the weekend, for all we know, no one’s in the apartment."

Ugh, Laura hated when Carmilla was right.

"Okay, then how about…?" A frown. Laura could get LaF’s keys, get inside their place, check if there’s anyone who could possibly help them, and…

"Are you going to make out or what?"

_What?_

Both Laura and Carmilla turned to face LaFontaine who was on the backseat, supposedly passed out. Laura quickly glanced at Carmilla and she saw that her cheeks seemed to be a bit pink-ish. Hm.

"What? We’re not going to—why would you—?"

"It’s alright, I promise I won’t look."

And with that, LaFontaine rolled around and fell back asleep.

"No, no, no, no, don’t fall back asleep, we’re home!" Laura hurried to say, in order to keep them conscious.

Carmilla didn’t say a thing and instead, she got out of the car and opened the backseat door, clapping bemusedly. “Come on. Up, up. It’s 3am and I have an early morning shift tomorrow, I need to get some sleep. And you need to go to bed.”

"Okay, mom."

Laura laughed, but as soon as Carmilla turned around to give her the “evil eye”, her smile vanished from her face. 

It took them at least another ten minutes to finally get LaFontaine out of the car, but once they did, Laura let out a heavy sigh in relief.

"Wait here, I’ll take them upstairs."

That was…surprisingly nice of Carmilla.

"Are you sure? I don’t mind helping."

The other girl nodded and LaFontaine waved goodbye, so she waved back and yelled “Goodnight!”.

.

Laura was leaning against Carmilla’s car, arms wrapped around herself because  _god_  was it cold. 

"Hey, do you think you could give me a ride home?" she asked, not wanting to assume that Carmilla would willingly volunteer to be her driver for the reminder of the night.

However, what she didn’t expect was for Carmilla to walk up to her and crash their lips together.

What the  _hell_  was happening?

Laura didn’t take a step back, she stayed put, too shocked to even do anything. There was a pounding sensation in her ears that Laura would later attribute to the blood pulsing through her veins, pumping into her ears and obscuring her ability to hear the sights and the sounds of the relatively quiet night.

She felt herself grip Carmilla’s hands tighten at the touch of their lips, her eyes widening and taking in the sights of what Carmilla’s face looked like up close. Before her eyes snapped shut (because who kissed with their eyes open, really?) Laura noticed a fallen eyelash on Carmilla’s cheekbone that she made a mental note to brush off once whatever was happening finished happening. 

But it didn’t stop at the brush of their lips. Carmila pressed forward, harder, and this caused Laura to allow the slightest sound of surprise escape her, one that she hoped Carmilla didn’t hear or feel. They stood together, kissing, in the middle of the sidewalk, though it felt like they were kissing alone in a brightly lit room. Finally, after what felt like minutes, Carmilla pulled back, her teeth scraping against Laura’s lower lip and sending chills down her spine.

Once Carmilla was no longer in her proximity, Laura’s lungs were no longer filled with the scent of Carmilla but the scorching feeling of freezing air shooting through her lungs. She shivered. Her hands released Carmilla’s and dove into her jean pockets.

"Well," she said, awkwardly staring at Carmilla.

The brunette just shrugged, shook her head, and walked to her car, opening the driver’s door and getting inside. Laura turned around, still looking at her with a confusing yet curious expression on her face. “It was just a bet. LaF made me do it. Stop staring and don’t think too much of it, alright?”

Laura opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. She got inside the car quietly, and she didn’t turn around to face Carmilla until she was already driving.

"Okay, but if it was a bet, shouldn’t you have waited until LaF was there too?"

Ha. Check mate.

"And why didn’t you pull away?"

Maybe not.

"Uh…a bet?" Laura replied, chuckling nervously and looking out of the window. What? She was _not_  about to admit that she enjoyed it more than she should. Especially when, until a few moments ago, she was convinced that Carmilla hated her. Or at least disliked her enough to make her miserable every time they were together.

"Sure thing, cupcake."

.

Laura opened the door as soon as Carmilla parked in front of her building, ready to get out of there as soon as possible. Mostly because she couldn’t stop stealing glances, and every time Carmilla looked back, she couldn’t stop replaying the brief kiss over and over.

"So…," she said as she exited the car. "Goodnight."

That wasn’t awkward at all.

Except before she could shut the door closed, Carmilla casually leaned in. “Maybe next time you should bet who’s going to be the first one to hold hands or something.”

Was Carmilla… _flirting_  with her?

"Right." Laura swallowed. She closed the door and a small smile crept on her face. "Maybe I will."


End file.
